Endings & Beginnings
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: I'm taking the liberty of surmising what happened after Brennan found Booth at the bar after his failed proposal to Hannah. Please note: I don't try to write the characters as they are within the show, because I can't. This is purely my fictional musing...


He picked up his drink and let himself float into his fantasy about her. He couldn't help himself. She was too close to him for him not to. He could smell her. Not her perfume. Her. She smelt like fresh cut lawn and rain and lavender. At least those were the things that came to his mind. Lately, every time she was near him, his mind would wander to wonderful places. He remembered how her hand felt on his arm when she talked to him. How he could feel her lean into him, just a little bit when they were standing next to each other at the lab. She was trying to explain about a bone deformity. All he could think about was her arm. And later when they were relaxing in her office, how she sat on the arm of his chair while they were talking with Angela and Hodgins, and her hip was pressed against his shoulder. He had wanted to turn his head and bury his face in her thigh. He wanted to feel her hips pressed against him.

He drained his drink and was about to raise his hand to order another when she firmly pushed his arm down. "We're fine thanks" she spoke to the barman, shaking her head firmly, indicating that there were to be no more drinks for Booth. "I think it's time I took you home Booth". She grabbed him under the arm and attempted to lifted him. He stood up and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks Bones. I can always rely on you to look after me." She started pushing him towards the door. "Well someone has to at times like this Booth. That's what partners do. Isn't that what you have always told me?" He stopped suddenly. He turned and stood, swaying in front of her. "That's right, but there's more to it Bones. so much more. We are more than partners, aren't we. You feel it. right?"

Brennan started getting a bit nervous. Booth was somewhat drunk and she knew that he was prone to blurting his innermost thoughts when inebriated. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know what he was thinking right now. She had enough thoughts of her own going on in her head. She pushed him towards the door "Yes Booth, we are more than partners. we are friends. And friends look after friends when they have had too much to drink. Come on. I'm driving you home now." Booth allowed himself to be directed towards the car and deposited into the front passenger seat.

Brennan got into the driver's seat and leant across him to do up his seatbelt. Booth leant into her and pressed his lips against her cheek. She jumped slightly and her face turned towards him. he kissed her again. on the mouth. pressing his lips against hers. sweetly, gently. She hesitated, allowing him to kiss her for a moment, then pulled back. "Booth. you're under the effects of alcohol and I don't think that this is." She was cut off as Booths mouth pressed against hers again. harder this time. his tongue searching for hers. She was tempted to push him away, but she couldn't. She knew this was not right, he was drunk, vulnerable, needy. But she was needy too. Plus she was enjoying the kiss too much. She allowed herself to lean into him. her tongue flickering lightly against his. He tasted of scotch, not completely unpleasant. His hand slid up her back and tangled itself in her pony tail. He pulled the tie from her hair letting it fall down around her face. His kiss became more urgent, searching, deep.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I asked her to marry me. She turned me down" he said matter of factly. "And I'm glad she said no. Take me home Bones". She felt her throat constrict. She hadn't realised he had actually asked her to marry him. She felt sick. "Of course, you must be tired, and Hannah must be wondering where you are. You need to talk to her." she tried not to let her disappointment show in her voice. Booth smiled at her "No, Bones. Home. Take me to your home. " He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, a smile playing across his mouth.

Brennans stomach was tumbling, churning. Her heart was racing. _What the hell am I doing?_ she asked herself as she drove to her apartment. _This isn't right. I know it isn't, but it feels right_. Her head was a mess. _Hannah_. That name was reverberating in her head. She looked across at Booth. He was sitting slumped against the car door looking at her. that crooked smirk on his face that she loved. "Booth, what about Hannah?" she asked. He frowned a little. "Don't worry about that. I made a decision after she turned me down Bones. it's over between me and Hannah. I just can't be with her. I have to" He hesitated searching for the right words. "It's not been right for a while now. Things aren't going well, there's her job, and her boss and her career. and then, there's Parker. Parker hates her"

He stopped short of telling her that Parker hated Hannah because he loved her. _Like father like son_. "I thought" he rubbed his eyes "I thought that if she married me, things would be better. But it was stupid. Plus, I have a problem." She was glancing over at him intermittently as she drove. watching his face. "What problem is that Booth?" she asked. "You" was his response. Her mouth clamped shut and her eyes widened. She turned back to the road and concentrated on getting home without crashing the car.

Brennan pulled up outside her apartment building. she turned off the car, unclipped her seatbelt, picked her handbag up off the floor, all without looking at him. She knew he was still watching her. she could feel his eyes on her. Watching her nervously fiddle with the clasp on her bag. His hand reached over and settled on top of hers. She looked up into those brown eyes. they were warm and smiling, and loving her. She knew it. "It's OK Bones, relax. come on. Let's go upstairs. You can make me a coffee" he smiled at her.

She appreciated him trying to calm her nervousness. She nodded and got out of the car. He followed her up the stairs and stood leaning against the wall while she opened the door. She pushed the door open and smiled at him. "Come in, make yourself at home. I'll put the coffee on" glad for the distraction. She felt awkward, nervous, silly. He was standing in the middle of her living room, swaying just a little. "Booth, sit down" she called out.

She was grinding the coffee when she heard his phone ring. He didn't try to keep his voice down, or hide the call from her. "Hannah. I know. Hannah.. Hannah. For Gods Sake. HANNAH! " he shouted her name into the phone. Brennan was almost embarrassed to overhear this, but she couldn't help but listen. He was standing with his back to her. his hand was running through his hair. He was talking quieter now, but she could still make out what he was saying.

"Hannah, I'm sorry. No. I was stupid to even ask when things have not been right between us. You had to know. When was the last time we laughed about anything. It's always about your work, your job, your boss. You love your job. yes I know. But remember. I didn't ask you to come to DC. I didn't ask you to give up your dream. you did that by yourself." There was bitterness in his voice. He started tracking a wobbly path backwards and forwards across the room, listening to the voice on the phone, then stopped suddenly. "Hannah, I'm here now, at Bones' place. Yes. I've had a few drinks. So what. I am not that drunk. No, actually, I'm not coming home. Fine. do what you want. You usually do. I'm sorry too. Well leave the key with the super. I'll pick it up when I come home. Bye. Hannah? I'm sorry"

He threw the phone onto the sofa and turned to face her. "Well, that's that then." he said matter-of-factly, his hands dropping to his side. His body sagging as he spoke "Not exactly the way I wanted that to go down, but she basically backed me into a corner. Thank God she turned me down. You got that coffee?" He smiled a wobbly smile at her and came towards her. "Awww Bones, don't look so worried. This is nothing to do with you, OK? There were a thousand things wrong. Don't think it's anything to do with us." Brennans head jerked up "Us? Booth, is there an us?" she asked uncertainly as she handed him a cup of steaming coffee. He turned and placed the cup on the coffee table. He stood up and looked at her for a moment.

Booth stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "I believe there is an _us_, don't you?" he smiled down at her. Before she could utter a word, he had dipped his head and was kissing her again. Brennan pushed against his chest, breaking the kiss. "Booth! Your coffee!" Was all she could manage to say. He laughed down at her. "Bones, coffee is the last thing on my mind right now" and he dropped his head to kiss her again. But this time he missed his mark. Brennan sidestepped and stood with her arms crossed defensively. "What?" he asked. She shook her head. "Booth.. you have had a lot to drink tonight, and that's fine, you obviously needed to. Relax. But after that phone call with Hannah. I'm not sure you should even be here. I think I should drive you home. You obviously have a situation that you need to deal with, and you can't do that by hiding out here"

Booth opened his mouth to respond but she raised her hand, cutting him off. "Booth. I really don't want to hear your excuses for not going home" But even as she spoke, he had sat down on her couch and was slowly listing to the side. Before she had a chance to finish giving him the reasons that he needed to be driven home, he was asleep. "Booth? Booth? Oh no. Booth? Now what am I going to do" she said out loud.

Brennan stood looking down at this sleeping man. He looked so vulnerable. his face was completely relaxed. she thought about those unbelievably velvety brown eyes hidden underneath his closed eyelids. His lips were slightly apart, like he was thinking about kissing in his sleep. She smiled at the thought "He probably is dreaming about kissing someone". He looked much younger than his years, like all the worries of his life had magically slipped away. Such is the magic of sleep. It can wipe all torment and worry from a person's face, and make them look like they don't have a care in the world.

She sighed, and grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and tucked it around his body. She wedged a cushion under his head and was about to stand up when she did something completely unexpected. She bent down and gently kissed his cheek. It was a soft, gentle, long kiss. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in his scent. "Goodnight Booth" she whispered. She allowed her fingers to gently caress his hair just for a moment.

She picked up the cup of coffee that he had placed on the coffee table and walked to her bedroom. She got changed into her pyjamas and slipped under the covers. She picked up the book from her bedside table and found her page. She sipped the coffee while she read. It was 2.45 when she put the book back on the bedside cabinet. She snuck out of her room to go to the bathroom and could hear Booth snoring softly. She wanted to go over and sneak a peek at him, but decided that was a pointless exercise. She could hear him snoring, therefore he was asleep. So she used the bathroom and returned to her room.

The room was dark and silent, but she had a thousand pictures running through her mind like a giant cinema screen was in front of her. "Relax. You need to sleep. You have work in the morning and need to have a clear head. Sleep." she chanted to herself, willing her mind to stop churning. She wasn't sure how long she lay there not sleeping, but she was suddenly jolted awake by her alarm ringing. She had a headache and her mouth was dry. She suddenly remembered that Booth had spent the night on her couch. She sat on the edge of her bed wondering if he was even awake. Would he remember anything about last night. would he remember kissing her. The fight with Hannah. Her tucking him in on the couch? She sighed and got out of bed. She pulled on her dressing gown and opened the door.

The smell of fresh coffee and eggs filled her nostrils. She stepped out of the room and looked towards the kitchen. The radio was playing some bright cheery tune and she could hear Booths slightly off key humming. she smiled. He didn't realise that he sang off key, and she didn't have the heart to tell him. He loved to sing and always looked so happy while doing it. _It was one of the things she lo.._ She stopped herself saying it.

She walked into the kitchen. Booth was sliding an omelette onto a plate. "Hey. Bones! You're up! Isn't it a great morning?" he was chirpy and bright and did not look like a man who consumed copious amounts of scotch the night before, kissed someone he shouldn't have, broken up with the woman who had turned down his proposal, and then slept on a couch. She stood in the doorway, her arms folded, her head tilted to the side. She didn't know whether to smile or growl at him.

"Why the face Bones? Oh. last night. Did my snoring keep you awake?" he asked. "Before you answer that. I'm sorry. it was unfair of me to just crash here like I did. and I know you are worried about the situation with me and Hannah. But like I said last night, it's nothing to do with you, it's completely about me and Hannah. Don't worry about it. I'm going to talk to her today. If she's still here I guess." He turned back to the counter and poured two cups of fresh coffee and turned back to her. "Sit down Bones. eat. Please? It's my way of saying sorry. And thankyou". Brennan couldn't help herself. she smiled. "Well, it does smell appetising. " She sat down and started eating. Booth let a slightly triumphant smile cross his face and joined her.

Brennan stopped the car outside Booths apartment. he looked at her and grinned. "Thanks again Bones. I mean it. You are always there when I need you, and I don't think I tell you enough how much I appreciate you." He looked at the building "Well, time to face the music. I'll see you later Bones. can you meet me for lunch?" Brennan nodded "Yes, that should be fine. Give me a call when you are ready. And Booth? Good luck." He grinned and gave her a light punch on the arm. "It'll all be good Bones. I'll see you later" He winked at her and without looking back, strode up the path.

He disappeared into the building, and Brennan sat in her car looking up at the window on the 2nd floor that she knew was his living room. The curtains were drawn. She wanted to just sit there and wait, but she knew that was ridiculous. Booth was a grown man, and he was in a situation that needed sorting out. And he would do what was necessary and what was right. She sighed, shifted the car into gear and headed off.

Booth turned the key in the lock and opened the door to his apartment. He pushed the door all the way open so he could see all the way into the living room. It was quiet, the curtains were drawn so the room was dim. He walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, letting the morning sun fill the room. "That's better" he thought. He stood at the window and noticed Brennans car pulling away from the kerb. He stood and watched her drive down to the corner and disappear out of view.

"Watching your other girlfriend leave Seeley?" The words cut through him. He turned "Hannah." was all he said. He stood looking at the young woman standing in the bedroom door. "I'm sorry Seeley, I shouldn't have said that." She was dressed in her usual work garb, slim cargo pants, long sleeved T, vest. She looked beautiful as always. She was also holding a small suitcase. Seeley suddenly realised that there were 3 other bags piled up near the door. "Ah. You going on an assignment?" he asked. He knew what the answer was going to be. Hannah, sighed. She stepped out of the bedroom towards him. "Seeley." she hesitated, clearly thinking about what she was going to say next. "Seeley, I'm leaving. You were right last night when you said things haven't been good for a while. You were right when you said it was all about my work. You were right when you said we never laughed anymore. You were right when you said you never asked me to come to DC. You were right about almost everything." She took another step towards him. "But you were wrong about me not caring that you spent every waking minute working side by side with another woman, you were wrong about me not caring that you talked about her in your sleep. And you were wrong to ask me to marry you , because you were wrong about me not realising that you are still in love with Temperance." She stood in front of him, staring him down, daring him to deny it.

Booth felt his jaw tighten. A muscle was twitching in his cheek. He had not looked her in the eye yet. He forced himself to raise his eyes to meet hers. They were ice cold, but tinged with sadness, and their stare did not falter. Booth was not usually lost for words, but he was having trouble forming a sentence. "Hannah. I'm not with Temperance" _It felt strange saying her name_ "Bones" he corrected. "You know that. I'm so," She cut him off. "Do not say you are sorry again. I couldn't stand it Seeley. You don't need to be sorry. You might not be with her right now. but you should be. You need to be. You can't help who you are in love with. I know you said you love me, but you are not in love with me. And I don't think I am really in love with you. That's just the way it is. I did a lot of thinking last night. And I get it. We had a great thing over in Afghanistan, and if we had stayed there, things may have been very different. But here? Here you have your work, your life, your son. And you have her. Look, Seeley, I'm not going to drag this out any longer. It's been fun, I've loved being with you. I do still love you, but I'm a realist. And, I've been offered a great job as a political journalist over in Europe. I leave this afternoon."

Booth had not moved during her speech. His mind was reeling from her words. She was not angry anymore, he could see that. She was just sad. "Hannah, I don't really know what to say. I know you don't want to hear that I'm sorry. But I am. I just want you to be happy, and I want me to be happy too. I now get that we can't be happy together. I am going to miss you, you know that don't you?" Hannah nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, I know and I am going to miss you too Seeley Booth." she replied and closed the gap between them.

She put her arms around his neck. "I just want one last kiss" she pressed her lips to his. It was a goodbye kiss. "Tell Temperance that the best woman won, and that there are no hard feelings" she whispered to him "And tell her you love her. You need to be happy Seeley and I don't think you will be until you and Temperance get your act together." Hannah stepped back from Booth and flashed him one last smile. "I have a taxi coming. Will you help me carry my bags downstairs?" she asked. Booth smiled at her. "of course." He picked up her bags and they walked downstairs together for the last time.

Brennan looked at the clock for the 10th time in 10 minutes. The morning was dragging. She was distracted and was unable to concentrate on the job in front of her. She was trying to piece together the fragments of a pelvic bone, shattered by a bullet. It was an intricate puzzle, that she normally would relish. but today, it was just not coming together. The was thinking about him. She had promised herself she would not, but her resolve had not held fast. She could not think of anything but him.

Suddenly she looked at the door and he was there. He was there, smiling at her. "Bones" he said. He didn't need to say another word. She loved him.


End file.
